Brothers
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Zane finds a box in the tree and opens it to reveal his broken down brother. But there's a dark secret to this new friendship. No flames! T cause all of my stories are T.
1. Chapter 1

**this was a PM request and just so you know nindroidlover14 I am working on your stories I just haven't found a way to take it. If you have any ideas PM me. And if you want me to do a story PM me on your idea or go to my profile. CAUSE I NEVER HAVE ENOUGH STORIES!**

I twisted the ignition to make the motorcycle go faster. I turned the motorcycle back into the shurikens of ice as I saw the metallic tree getting closer. I walked up to it and pulled open the door to revealing the dark and quiet tree. I stuck the shuriken into the ground making the stairs covered in ice. I stepped onto the ice and slid down it until I hit the bottom. I walked over to the desk and started to rummage through blueprints of some old inventions he created.

I went on my knees and started to go through the papers when I saw another blueprint taped to the bottom of the desk I tore it off and started to study it. At first I thought it was mine until I saw the body structure was different and the hair style was different to.

I chuckled "Must be my unfinished brother" I said before I flipped it over and saw a diagram of the tree, in the middle near the desk was a square that was covered in red. I looked over to the desk and saw what looked like a button blended into the wall. I set down the blueprint and stood up before pressing the small rectangular button. I stood back at a small door opened. I went on my hands and knees and reached in to the door when I felt a handle attached to something.

I pulled out the box, it looked like a black coffin except it was square. I gripped the handle on the side of the lid and opened it. It was him. He was wearing a black shirt with a long purple shirt under it and a pair of jeans. He had blond hair like Cole's. I tilted my head to the side before I pressed down on his chest opening his control pad.

"Looks like some of his circuits are blown" I said reaching in and pulling out his pad while starting to move around the wires. Once I finished I placed the control pad in and flipped the on switch. His eyes slowly opened revealing his lavender eyes.

"What the hell" he said before sitting up and rubbing his head. He looked around until looking at me.

"Who are you? Where is Julian?" he asked. He did have his memories on.

"Julian has been dead for quite a while now" I said sadly he stood up from the box, he started to shake before he started to fall. I ran over and caught him while wrapping one of his arms around me.

"Sorry I guess I am not used to being on my feet" he said half chuckling.

"It is fine... Do you know why Julian shut you down and hid you" I asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Half way through the walk home he got used to his feet and walked on his own.

"Do you remember your name" I asked he looked up at the sky.

"Senka" I looked over at him while he looked at me. It was a disturbing name, almost evil.

"So what do you remember about OUR father" I asked he chuckled like he was replaying a memory

"He... He didn't like me." he said looking towards the sky "He always got in my way" our conversation didn't go far after that. He seemed to be in a trance or a memory. I thought he was just in his thoughts when he started to chuckle randomly before speaking again.

"So 'Zane' what little establishment are we going to" he asked. He finally asks.

"I am the ninja of ice so I live on the bounty" he stopped cold and stood there staring at me

"N-Ninja" he said stammering. I nodded slowly, he only chuckled before walking forward again.

"That was pretty wierd" I thought. Why would he be so sucked into me being a ninja. I knew that was not normal in human emotions, but I shook it off thinking that he was also an robot before I saw the ship in front of us.

"There she is" I said pointing to the large ship

"Is there a girl on the ship?" he asked.

"No, no, no I am saying it metaphorically meaning the ship" I said

"But the ship is not a living thing" he said what this really how I was like, since I had gotten used to human language I am doing much better, quote Jay. We both boarded the ship and walked across the deck and into the hallway were we heard voices

"How many are there" he asked

"There is Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Nya and Sensei Wu" I said as we approached the living room door where I heard the sound of the video game and Kai's yelling. I opened the door and saw the three of them sitting in front of the TV.

"Hey Zane your back" Cole said not even looking over

"Zane's who's your friend" Nya asked looking up from her magazine. That's when they paused the game and looked up.

"This is my brother, Senka" I said. He waved nervously before they continued to the video game. Nya scoffed and walked over to him and let out a hand.

"Sorry about them... I am Nya" she said Senka grabbed her hand and shook it smiling widely.

"Nice to meet you" he said before leaning his head down and kissing her hand making Nya blush, he was obviously a player. I rolled my eyes before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room.

"Let's go see the rest of the ship!"

**I have another request but I have never seen the episode pirates vs ninja... If someone could PM me telling the major parts I would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
